Persiguiendo tu sombra
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Aunque él no este, siempre estará ahí. Ellas tienen la esperanza de volverlo a ver, a pesar que pasen los años, ambas mujeres lo recibirán con los brazos abiertos…


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Inspirado con la canción "My Immortal" de Evanescence. [AU/One-shot] posiblemente se trate de una reencarnación :D… Posibles insinuaciones de Integra x Alucard x Seras y también, Integra x Oc x Seras.**_

_**Summary: Aunque él no este, siempre estará ahí. Ellas tienen la esperanza de volverlo a ver, a pesar que pasen los años, ambas mujeres lo recibirán con los brazos abiertos…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Persiguiendo tú sombra.**_

* * *

— _¿Cuánto habrá pasado? ¿Diez años, veinte años? —_se preguntaba ella al recorrer las solitarias calles de Londres, todo volviéndose a reconstruir de apoco…Inclinaba la cabeza, se imaginaba los cadáveres, la sangre y el caos, aun no podía creer que ocurriera eso, pero paso. Los ciudadanos han caído en la sádica "Tercera Guerra Mundial" eso fue doloroso, perdieron un gran porcentaje de personas inocentes. Ya nada será igual.

Apenas pasaron diez años de la batalla, su ama y ella seguían esperándolo a él, a su maestro, al rey sin vida, a Vlad III Terpes. Pero aún no ha llegado, Seras todo este tiempo, seguía confiando en él, que algún día regresara a la mansión y cuidar e la proteger juntos a ama, cumpliendo ese rol; ahora que Alucard no estaba, ella se encargaba en proteger a su ama, Integra Hellsing…

La joven caminaba en el medio de la calle, observando cada detalle de la reconstrucción, fueron pocas las personas que lograron salvarse, los sobrevivientes fueron trasladados a otra zona…

Recordó cuando trato de salvarle la vida a su maestro, para quitarle la bayoneta de Anderson. Su grito ruidoso, causo que su maestro volviera en sí.

—_Seras…Seras Victoria—_escuchaba esa voz masculina y seductora. — ¿Maestro?

Volteo bruscamente hacia atrás para verlo, sus ojos se cristalizaban, ella no quería llorar. Una mezcla de emociones le hizo romper en llanto y fue corriendo hacia su maestro, quien le sonreía mostrando sus colmillos. — ¡Maestro! —exclamo para abrazarlo, pero todo se esfumo. Pestañaba dos veces, no podía creer que su propia mente le había jugado una mala broma pesada, se odiaba por caer en sus propias ilusiones. —…Él nunca estuvo aquí. —murmuro por lo bajo, apretando fuertemente su puño tratando de contenerse. —Él tiene que regresar, mi ama lo necesita…Y-Yo lo necesito.

Se arrodillo al suelo abrazándose por sí misma. A pesar que fue tomando la apariencia de una vampiresa fuerte y ruda, siempre tuvo sentimientos, aunque ya no sienta los latidos cálidos de su corazón…Todavía sentía un gran afecto especial hacia el rey de la no vida. —Aun lo extraño.

Sin darse cuenta, no se percató en ver a un cachorro de pelaje negro y de ojos cafés. El canino, la observaba con ingenuidad. —_"Interesante…"_

**…**

De alguna forma lo extrañaba, su ausencia se notaba y mucho. Sin embargo, no lo demostraba p frecuentemente, solo lo insinuaba. Tal vez, ese conde interrumpía su privacidad, pero llego a tenerle un cierto afecto. Saco de un cajón de su escritorio, un puro, buscaba sus fósforos en los bolsillos de su traje.

—My lady. —dijo su mayordomo al ayudarla con su puro.

—Gracias… ¿Cómo era su nombre? —preguntaba Integra al levantar su vista. —_ ¿Alucard?_

—Eh? N-No, mi nombre es Alex…Tyler—respondió en seco. —Le traje su té, my lady.

Para la señorita Hellsing, su propio mayordomo se parecía mucho a Alucard, no dejaba de mirarlo, esos ojos azules y puros; cabello negro e algo despeinado. Le cuesta admitir que extrañaba sus interrupciones, cada momento en donde aparecía como si nada en su habitación…Y ella lo recibía a balazos. —Alucard. —lo nombro al mirar hacia la ventana. —Nada es lo mismo, sin tu presencia…Ambas te necesitamos.

Las luces de su escritorio se apagaron, Integra camino dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, lo que no se percato era su sombra, parecía la sombra de un hombre… —"_Espérenme"_ _—_escucho para voltearse ligeramente. —Otra vez esas voces. No veo la hora de que regrese. —Hablaba al entrar a su cuarto, —Seras se volvió una vampiresa muy fuerte.

**…**

—Que cansancio —hablo Seras al derrumbarse en su ataúd.

—_Mignonette, ni siquiera hiciste una misión._ _—_le hablaba Pip al aparecerse en un espejo.

—Lo sé, pero ya aburre…Solo salgo a patrullar. —le decía sin ni siquiera mirar al espejo.

— _¿Sigues pensando en él? —_le preguntaba el mercenario. —_Mientras el no este, yo te cuidare._

—Sí, aun pienso en el…—respondió al recordar sus consejos. —Y gracias, capitán.

La draculina enterraba su cabeza en la almohada que tenía su ataúd. —_Señorita Victoria—_escuchaba, al levantarse. Por un momento vio un flash de su maestro, quien estaba parado delante de ella; pestaño dos veces para no caer en ese truco de nuevo.

— ¿Maestro?

—Eh? ¿Quién es su maestro? —pregunto el joven mayordomo, que tenía la misma apariencia que Alucard, lo único que lo diferenciaba eran esos ojos azules y su vestimenta, lo demás físicamente era igual.

— _¿Acaso rencarno?_ _—_se interrogaba ella en su mente, es un poco probable.

—Le traje su alimento, señorita Victoria—le hablaba el peli negro al sonreír de lado.

—Gracias, ¿señor? —agradecía.

—Alex…Tyler. —dudaba en pronunciar su apellido.

—_Él no es Tyler, es Terpes—_le hablaba en su mente aquel mercenario, que ahora pertenece a una parte de su mignonette.

—No creo que sea Terpes…—murmuro por lo bajo al ver a ese sujeto. —Te pareces mucho a alguien que tanto como mi ama y yo, le llevamos mucho aprecio.

— ¿Ese tal Alucard? —Lo nombro al fruncir el ceño, —Si, Sir Integra me hablo de él.

—Eh? ¿Lo sabe?

—Así es, es el conde. —Decía al sonreír de lado, —Es un vampiro y el ciervo de la familia Hellsing.

—_Esta charla tendrá su tiempo—_se dijo Seras en su mente.

La draculina no dejaba de mirarlo, pues se parecía mucho a su maestro, pero al saber su historia no tenía mucha conexión con él. Sin embargo, había ciertas cosas que en donde ella no le creía nada, esa voz masculina e seductora: al parecer, ese mayordomo estaba coqueteando con ella, aunque no le dio mucha importancia. Disimuladamente miraba su cuello, aunque se aguantaba esas ganas de clavarle sus colmillos, por el hecho de no condenarlo eternamente como un vampiro.

—Podremos salir algún día ¿no? —decía Alex al ofrecer su mano, Seras sonrío porque se imaginó a su maestro y le tomo de la mano.

—Claro, pero lo pensare.

— ¿Lo pensaras?

—Hay mucho porque reconstruir la ciudad…el país. —contesto al soltarle su mano. —Solo quiero que me esperes.

—Hmm de acuerdo.

—Aunque, quiero que estés con mi ama. —hablo en tono preocupada. —Quiero verla feliz.

— ¿Me estas rechazando?

Seras inclino la cabeza, porque se preocupa más por su ama que por ella misma, se disculpó con el mayordomo, tenía que dejarlo ir para que le dé un buen recuerdo a Integra. —Sí. Lo estoy haciendo. —afirmaba al esconder su puño. —Si ella es feliz, yo también lo seré.

—Lo entiendo…

**…**

—No me esperaba que haya alguien idéntico a mí. —le hablaba el pelinegro al ver a un mayordomo que estaba sorprendido.

—Tú debes ser Alucard ¿no?

—Claro, es un honor en conocer a un primo lejano—dijo al hacerle una reverencia.

Ambos hombres rieron por lo bajo. Alex sabia defenderse, solo por esta vez hace una decepción para un vampiro como él. El conde se quitaba sus lentes anaranjados para mostrarle esos ojos carmesí, — ¿Te puedo pedir algo, Alex? —pregunto al acercarse un poco.

—Dime. —ordenaba este al quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Protege a mis mujeres—le pidió estando un poco serio, —Yo las protegeré de otra forma.

—De acuerdo—asintió sin pensarlo. —Cuidare mucho a la Sir Integra.

—Y también a Seras. —Agrego al ir despareciendo lentamente, —Confió en ti, Alex Terpes.

—Lo sé.

El joven asentía con la cabeza, al principio pensaba que era un sueño, pero al haber visto a ese sujeto, la leyenda que le contaban sus padres era cierta…Su linaje venia de Vlad III Terpes, aunque para el ese vampiro quedaba como _'un primo lejano'. _Recordó la petición de la draculina, que le haga feliz a la Sir Integra Hellsing, nunca se esperaba esa petición por parte de ella, aunque valoro un poco por la forma de rechazar a alguien… A pesar de ser una vampiresa, todavía tenía '_corazón' _para hacer algo así…

**…**

—"_Mi ama, Integra Hellsing. Pronto regresare…"_

— ¡Alu…!—Integra no podía terminar de pronunciar su nombre, ya que sus labios fueron sellados por otros, duro tan poco pero mucho que dejo como tentación. — ¡Te ordeno que regreses!

—"_No puedo, aún falta mucho por recorrer. Pero estaré persiguiendo tu sombra, Integra…"_

Su sombra se había ido, al salir del cuarto de su ama; retomo una forma canina, cuya se fue corriendo bajando las escaleras, sosteniendo en su hocico un crucifico de plata. Fue llegando a las otras habitaciones de la mansión Hellsing, donde se percibía la neblina que rodeaba ese ambiente. Escuchaba esa voz femenina, como si ella estuviese hablando con alguien más…

Cuando Alucard traspaso la pared, no estaba nadie, solo estaba su draculina durmiendo en el ataúd, este sonrío de lado y con sus manos acariciaba su figura. —_Hermosa—_pensó al quitar su mano, —Seras, despierta.

—Eh? —Se levanta de golpe, mirando para todos lados mostrando una cara de dormida, —Alex, te dije que no tengo apetito.

—Pero yo sí. —hablo Alucard, al taparle la boca a la vampiresa para clavarle sus afilados colmillos. Seras quería pronunciar su nombre, pero tras sentir esos colmillos, prefirió relajarse un poco, sintió la lengua humedecida del conde, como si estuviera limpiándole la sangre que corría por el cuello.

— ¡Maes…!—otra más que fue callada con un apasionado beso, aunque este beso con sangre ya que el conde tenía sus labios manchados.

—Ya cumplí con mi misión. —le hablaba este al separarse de su draculina.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Necesitaba alimentarme, pero quería darles una señal a ustedes—decía el pelinegro al darle la espalda, —Seguiré persiguiendo tu sombra, Seras Victoria. Mi ama y tú, no están solas.

—M-Maestro…y-yo…—tartamudeaba la joven estando nerviosa.

—Ya se lo que me tratas de decir, y lo acepto. No puedo decidir. —Decía Alucard al mirarla de reojo, —Ambas me complementan. Las amo por igual.

El conde desapareció para repetir una frase que dejo marcaba como una especie de eco, que rebotaba por toda la habitación. —_"Perseguiré tu sombra…" _

— ¡Maestro!

—"_Te seguiremos esperando, Alucard, cuando ese día llegue te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos…"—_hablaron al mismo tiempo, tanto como Seras e Integra.

_**Fin-**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este fic n.n **_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
